This invention relates generally to a Fabry Perot interferometer for use in a fiber optic sensor array to sense changes in acoustic pressure. This invention relates particularly to a two-wavelength Fabry-Perot sensor system for sensing acoustic pressure.
The use of Fabry-Perot sensors in fiber optic acoustic sensor arrays has been proposed many times. However, difficulties are encountered in implementing such sensor arrays with Fabry-Perot interferometers. Fiber optic sensor systems have power fluctuations associated with source lasers, time dependent polarization effects in the fiber, and other disturbances between the source laser and sensors and between sensors and photodiode detectors.